New York Clans
by unqua
Summary: Four clans are made in New York City. Four cats are selected from each clan to go find better territory for their growing clan.
1. Prologue

**Central Clan:**

Leader: Pearl: a light gray she cat with a flaming tip tail

Deputy: Hanover: a black tom with silver streaks.

Nurse: Squirrel: a calico she cat

Nurses Apprentice, Jay

Security:

Atlantic: a blue-grey tom

Apprentice, Felix

Rock: a grey tom with dark blue eyes

Navy: a gray tabby she cat with a white paw

Perry: an orange tom with

Scavengers:

Tech: a black and white she cat

Apprentice, Boxer

Prince: a brown tabby tom with black patches

Apprentices:

(MC) Jay: a white tabby tom

Felix: a grey she cat with black socks

Boxer: a grey tom with white patches.

Mothers:

NONE

Seniors:

Pierre: a small orange tom

**East Clan:**

Leader:  Arbor: a little black tom

Deputy: Hunt: a brown tabby tom with grey eyes

Nurse: Pacific: a tortoiseshell she cat

Security:

Sidney: a silver tabby she cat

Apprentice, Lawrence

Concord: a blue-grey tom with gold flecks

Park: a ginger tom with big blue eyes

Apprentice, Columbia

Scavenger:

Willow: a pale grey she cat

Apprentice, Pigeon

Tumble: a white tom with grey streaks

Apprentice, Fleet

Apprentices:

(MC) Lawrence: a calico she cat

Columbia: a white tabby tom with grey spots

Pigeon: a grey-brown tom with a black muzzle

Fleet: a tan tom

Mothers:

Lafayette: a pure white she cat (expecting Hunt's kits)

Seniors:

NONE

**Hudson Clan:**

Leader: Remsen: a dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Riverdale: a blue-grey she cat with black flecks

Nurse: Berry: a light grey tom with golden eyes

Security: 

Baltic: a black and white tom

Garden: a pale ginger she cat with darker tabby stripes

Elm: a light brown tom

Cobble: a brown and white tom with green eyes

Macy: light brown she cat with black paws

Scavengers:

Kane: a black tabby tom with hazel eyes

Chester: an orange and brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brooklyn

Apprentices:

(MC) Brooklyn: a dark calico she cat

Mothers:

Vine: a black and silver tabby she cat (mother of Cobble's kits: Polar [a white tabby she cat], Zoo [a fuzzy black tom], and Clinton [a light grey and white tom])

Seniors:

Tillary: a reddish tortoiseshell she cat

Cadman: a dark ginger tom

**Ocean Clan**

Leader: Rat: a pure black tom with brown socks

Deputy: Trinity: a sandy she cat with white tail tip

Nurse: Ash: a light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Chapel

Security:

Hill: a light black tom

Butler: a white and gold tabby tom

Apprentice, Greene

Deer: a beautiful ginger she cat with light green eyes

North: a grey tabby she cat

Scavengers:

Dock: a white calico she cat

Apprentice, Orange

Night: a black tabby tom

Adam: Dark grey tom with black flecks

Apprentice: Cranberry

Apprentices:

Chapel: Light brown tabby she cat

(MC) Greene- Dark brown tom with lighter stripes

Orange: Golden tabby tom

Cranberry: Dark gold she cat with reddish flecks

Mothers:

Auburn: Amber tabby she cat (Expecting Rat's kits)

Albee: Dark gray and white she cat

Seniors:

York: Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Annex: Snowy white she cat

**Prologue: Discovery**

"Silence!" A dark tabby howled. The moon was growing lower as lots of cats sat by the front of central park zoo. The cats around the tabby became calm. They all looked up at him. "If we are going to work this out with out a fight we need to set up some groups or clans!" The dark tabby hissed. "I know we have been having a lot of problem with having too many cats in one area but we can fix this by making four territories."

"But Remsen, how are we going to do that?" a light gray she cat stepped out of the crowd.

"We can set up four clans and rules. You, Pearl, Rat, me…." Remsen started.

"And me!" a little black tom jumped out of the crowd. Everyone fell silent.

"And Arbor," Remsen meowed sounding a little annoyed. "Will be the leaders of these clans." The cats started to murmur in argument.

A sandy colored she cat stood up her fur ruffled "WHAT? HIM? He's the most immature cat I know! Why can't I be leader?" She hissed. Arbor stared at her in shock, and then turned back to Remsen, trying not to look mad.

Remsen looked at both of them for a moment. "You can be deputy Trinity. Besides he will make a great leader," Remsen calmly responded. Ever cat stared at him in disbelief.

"You believe in him?" Trinity stared at Remsen, and then glared at Arbor.

"I know you do not believe me but I trust him." Remsen calmly responded. Arbor licked his chest and sat up a little straighter. "Arbor, Pearl, and Rat, decide your clan name."

"I will take the bottom left side of town and call my clan Ocean Clan," Rat meowed.

"I will be in the east side and call my clan East Clan," Arbor added, glancing at Remsen.

Remsen nodded and meowed "I will have the bottom right side and call my clan Hudson Clan."

"I guess I will take the last part, and call it Central Clan," Pearl meowed. Pearl looked a little annoyed that she had been stuck with the most touristy place. Every cat went to the respective clan that they wanted to be in.

After a time, the cats started to murmur again to their clan mates. Remsen knew that this was the best time to set some rules. "Pearl, Rat, Arbor, come over here," Remsen meowed loud enough for the 3 leaders to hear. As they gathered, they could see more and more tourists coming out of their hotels to start there day. "We got to hurry." Remsen meowed anxiously "Who are your deputies?"

Pearl started "Mine is Hanover, he is strong and very competitive. He took the role with no problem."

"I chose Hunt because he is very supportive and does not judge everyone," Arbor added looking over to were Trinity was talking to her new clan mates. Everyone stared to were Arbor was looking.

Rat just rolled his eyes and took his turn. "Well I followed Remsen's advice and made Trinity my deputy." Remsen nodded at him. Arbor looked at him in shock.

Before Arbor could object, Remsen meowed "I picked Riverdale because she is smart and very good at strategizing. She is also very loyal." Arbor was still glaring at Rat for choosing Trinity. "Now that we are settled, we should make rules," Remsen added.

"Like a nurse can not have kits until she has fully trained an apprentice." Rat meowed.

"Exactly," Remsen replied. "Also seniors and kits must be fed first."

"Only the leader and a trusted clan mate can go to the gathering and in the gathering no blood can be shed," Pearl decided.

Arbor quickly added "And no cat can cross the border unless it is for the gathering or they are a nurse. Also leaders must determine their deputy in 24 hours of the last death or retirement."

Remsen meowed "Nurses may meet to discuss healing methods and no romance should occur between clan cats and non-clan cats or between cats from different clans."

Rat added, "The leader must choose a deputy who has at least trained one apprentice."

"Lastly, female deputies may have kits but the leader has to choose their replacement while they are pregnant." Pearl meowed firmly.

"Great it is settled then" Remsen meowed bowing to everyone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ocean Clan **

3 years later… "GREENE, GREENE!" Chapel howled. Greene looked behind him. "You forgot to go to training today!" Chapel hissed. They were in Soho. It was not rush hour so it was not as busy as usual.

"We had training today?" Greene meowed as Chapel caught up to him.

His sister rolled her eyes and hissed "We have Training everyday at 3:00!"

"Oops I forgot. I thought it was every other day," Greene meowed crossing 10th avenue.

"Well get back to camp, Butler wants to yell at you," Chapel meowed, cheering up. They walked back to camp. When they reached Varick St and Dominick St they went down an abandoned stairwell to their camp.

"Greene, get over here right now!" Butler's howl echoed through the room.

"Have fun, bee-brain" Chapel meowed sarcastically.

Greene ignored his sister and started off to his mentor. Everyone looked at him confused. Butler ran up to him really mad.

Greene braced himself for his mentor's wrath.

"Greene you have missed training _every other day_. When will I get you to fully understand that training is EVERY day." Greene stopped listening when he saw Cranberry looking at him. She shook her head disapprovingly. His happiness faded as she looked away.

"If you miss practice one more time I am going to throw you out of camp!" Butler hissed. Greene zoned back in at this. He knew that Butler was not kidding. "Now you have to check the seniors for ticks everyday. Got it?"

"I got it," Greene meowed. Butler glared at Greene and walked off. As Greene left, everyone looked at him. He pushed them aside and padded to where the nurses' den was. Greene stepped into the den and saw Ash and Chapel scurrying around.

"What do you want Greene," Ash meowed, placing marigold in a storage unit in the den. "Chapel, go out and find some more marigold. We are running low." Ash meowed to Chapel.

"Okay," Chapel meowed, exiting the den and glaring at her brother as she did. Greene just looked at her calmly.

"Can I have mouse bile for the seniors?" Greene asked.

"Right, here," Ash threw him a pile of mouse bile.

"Thanks," Greene meowed, looking disgusted at the pile.

"Well, don't just stand there, get out of here or help me," Ash meowed a little frustrated. Greene got out of there fast. He did not want to be yelled by two people in one day. When he got out he heard a commotion in the center of camp.

"He can't be doing this right?" Hill meowed angrily.

Butler came up to Hill, "He does all of this and now he gets to go to the gathering," Butler hissed. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Greene_. _He ignored it and went into the seniors' den. York and Annex sat there talking.

"Greene, we heard that you were going to the gathering. How lovely!" Annex meowed.

"What? I am going to the gathering? But no apprentice has ever gone before!" Greene exclaimed.

"Well don't just stand there, I am itching a lot," York grumbled. Greene was happy to do their ticks now. He now got to here everything that happened.

"Rat came out and announced that you were going to go to the gathering tonight. Your sister is going to be mad."

Chapel stepped out of the den to hear Rat talking to her clan mates.

"I have decided who I am going to bring to the gathering," Rat meowed. Trinity started to get up. She was always the person Rat picked. "No Trinity. Not you, I have picked someone different," Rat continued. Trinity looked surprised but sat down. "Greene, will be coming with me to the gathering." Everyone gathered around Rat went silent. Then the cats started to look around for the named apprentice. Chapel was shocked. She started to go to the entrance when she heard the others starting to murmur. She quickly got out of there.

_Why does my brother get all the attention? He always was the best at everything; he was a good fighter and hunter. I had to become the nurses' apprentice because I was not good at anything. _She thought bitterly as she ran through Chelsea. Once Chapel finally found some marigold by a hospital, she started to head back to camp, but decided to take a detour to the edge of Ocean Clan. She smelled the air to check for cars, tourist, and Central Clan cats. She did smell someone in particular.

As they came into view she realized the smell was Boxer's. _Why is Boxer on patrol? He is training as a scavenger for Central Clan_. Chapel thought. Rock and Tech kept walking but Boxer stopped and smelled the wind, looked over to where she was, and flicked his tail. Chapel knew what that meant and became happier. When she turned back around she remembered that she was out there for reason and trudged on grumpily. When she got back to camp the sun was already down and the moon was rising.

She saw Greene coming over to her. "What do you want?" Chapel said, moving him to the side as she went to the nurses' den.

"I am going to the gathering today!" Greene exclaimed.

"Great, you skip training and now you are the first apprentice to go to the gathering! What do I get? Nothing! "Chapel hissed under her breath just so Greene could hear.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Greene meowed as they rounded the corner to the nurses' den. Chapel just went into the nurses' den without responding. "Chapel?" Greene stared after his sister, confused.

Later that night Rat came into the apprentice den. "Greene." Greene woke up and looked at Rat. He brightened up and stood. "Be quiet." Rat hissed under his breath. Greene nodded his head and followed Rat outside into the clearing. Greene was itching to leave and go to the gathering. _This is it! I am going to a gathering when I am just an apprentice!_

Edited by Zoe Milex


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hudson Clan**

Brooklyn braced herself as she eased along the sidewalk to where a big plump rat was sitting. A rat like this was very rare in this part of town. She made sure the wind was pointing away from her and crept closer. She jumped at the rat and used her claws to kill the rat on impact. She enclosed the rat in her paws and broke its neck.

"Good job, Brooklyn. That will be very good for the kits tonight!" Chester exclaimed. Brooklyn stood up, purring. She liked it when her mentor praised her. "Come on let's get back, we've caught enough today." Chester said, starting to trot toward the camp.

Brooklyn followed. When they got to their camp, they put their prey on the pile near the seniors' den. Brooklyn took her rat to the nursery. When she got in, Clinton, Zoo, and Polar all looked very excited. She had no idea what they were excited about. "Vine, I got you this." Brooklyn meowed dropping the rat at Vine's feet.

"Oh, thank you so much Brooklyn," Vine looked at her kits. "You guys will settle down or I will not let you become apprentices!" The kits, who had been bouncing around the nursery, settled down quickly.

Brooklyn knew that she should leave. When she left the den, she was very confused. _Aren't they only 5 months old?_ Just at that moment, Remsen came into sight and yelled "All cats please gather." This was usually what he said. All the cats started piling into the grassy clearing. Three well groomed kits came out of the nursery.

"We have three kits becoming apprentices today. Zoo, Polar and Clinton, please step forward," Remsen meowed. At this the three excited kits ran up to him. "Clinton, your mentor will be Berry. Polar, your mentor will be Kane, and Zoo, your mentor will be Baltic," Remsen decided. The three new mentors came up behind the apprentices. "Will you take these apprentices?"

"Yes." Berry said.

"Yes." Kane said.

"And yes." Baltic added. The apprentices bowed their head to their new mentors.

When the gathering was done everyone went up to the new apprentices. Brooklyn came up to Clinton first. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice!" Brooklyn meowed. Clinton looked at her and stuttered "T-thanks."

"Let's move you in to the apprentices' den today," Brooklyn mewed, looking at the other new apprentices coming up to them.

Zoo was the first to speak, "Hey Brooklyn, we're moving in! This will be so much fun!"

"Don't mind him, he gets easily excited," Polar meowed, pushing Zoo to the side.

"I can tell," Brooklyn responded and added "let's get you guys moved in; it's been pretty lonely in the apprentices' den." Brooklyn headed off to find some grass with the three new apprentices following her happily. When she found grass she took a clump and showed the other apprentices how to do the same.

Once they all got a clump, Zoo asked "What do we do with this?" Brooklyn could barely hear him through his mouthful of grass.

"We roll it up and then flatten it after." Brooklyn responded as they approached their camp. As they did, Remsen came out again.

"What do you think he is going to say now?" Polar said annoyed.

"I know who I am going to bring to the gathering. Brooklyn is coming with me." Remsen meowed nodding at Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked stunned, as did everyone else in the clearing.

All Zoo could say was, "Awesome, you get to go to the gathering, Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn looked at him, unimpressed. "Let's go and set up your beds," Brooklyn sighed. Brooklyn figured that Zoo did not know that no apprentice has ever gone to the gathering before.

Edited by Zoe Milex


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Central Clan**

Boxer paced back and forth by the edge of Ocean Clan. _Where is she? _He wondered. Boxer had been waiting for an hour, and dawn was approaching. Boxer stopped pacing when he smelled a familiar scent. A light brown she-cat came in to sight.

"Chapel!" Boxer meowed quietly, running up to her.

"Thank god you're here. I cannot stay long, I am sorry." Chapel meowed, giving Boxer a quick lick. She backed away from Boxer. "I am so sorry…." Chapel said trailing off. Chapel started to turn back and then trotted off.

"Chapel!" Boxer cried but she was gone.

Boxer woke up, shuddering from his bad dream.

"Are you okay?" he heard Jay meow. He stood up from his grass bed and stretched.

"I am fine." Boxer meowed, still shaken by his dream.

"Okay, if you say so." Jay said, starting to go outside to the clearing. Everyone was bustling about outside. It was almost noon.

"Why did you not wake me up earlier?" Boxer hissed.

Jay looked at him and then meowed, "Pearl said not to wake you."

"What? Why?" Boxer asked confused. Jay just shrugged and went to the fresh kill pile. Jay came back with a mouse.

"This is the only piece of prey left," Jay said, dropping the mouse by Boxer's feet. "I think Prince went out to get more food." Jay continued.

"That's my job!" Boxer said, looking mad. He ate his piece of prey then turned back to Jay "I am going to talk to Tech."

"I think he beat you to it," Jay meowed flicking his tail toward Tech walking towards them.

"Hey, you're up. Let's start training." Tech meowed. Boxer stared at Tech for a moment, but then nodded his head and started to trot to the entrance of camp with Tech following.

When they got out of the camp Tech caught up to Boxer. "Do you know why they let you sleep in?" Tech meowed.

"No idea." Boxer replied.

"Well, we are going to catch up with Prince." Tech meowed, walking a little faster. They headed toward the border between Ocean Clan and Central Clan. When they reached the edge they saw Rock.

Tech went up to Rock and asked "Have you seen Prince?"

"Yes I have. He went down this way," Rock meowed. Boxer and Tech followed Rock. As they were walking Boxer smelled the air and sensed a familiar scent. He let Rock and Tech move ahead. He looked around and saw Chapel. Boxer flicked his tail knowing Chapel would know what that meant. Tech finally started to say good bye to Rock.

"Come on Boxer, Prince is waiting," Tech meowed, moving toward Times Square. As they were dodging tourists, they saw Prince's brown tabby fur among the tourists. "Come on let's go, we are going to lose him," Tech and Boxer rushed off to meet Prince.

"BOXER, TECH!" Prince screeched. Tech looked around and so did Boxer. Boxer found him in an ally poking his head out of it.

"This way" Boxer said, running off to where prince was. Tech followed hoping boxer knew what he was doing.

"Thank god you're here, We need to get back to camp before the gathering. Come on," Prince meowed, trotting off. Boxer and Tech trailed him. Boxer looked at Tech, confused. Tech just kept following Prince. _Am I the only person who does not know what's going on? _Boxer thought when they got back to camp. Pearl was out of her den speaking to the cats gathered.

"I see, Boxer is back," Pearl meowed looking at Boxer. Everyone looked at him. He just stood there as his mentor pushed him forward closer to the group of cats. Pearl continued "I have chosen you to come with me to the gathering tonight." Pearl spun around and meowed "That is all."

Everyone broke off into groups to get prey and talk. Jay walked up to Boxer "That is so cool!"

Boxer looked at him so happy. "WOW, I was not expecting that! Oh no, Cha….." Before Jay could respond Boxer ran out of camp. He kept running until he got to the border of Ocean Clan. "Chapel!" Boxer meowed trying to keep his voice down as much as he could. Jay ran up behind Boxer. Boxer sank down on the pavement.

"Boxer, why are you calling Chapel's name. Do you like her?" Jay meowed a little frustrated. He sat down next to him.

"Jay, can I tell you a secret?" Boxer asked looking at Jay.

"Sure," Jay replied.

"Good, I am sort of seeing Chapel at night."

Edited by Zoe Milex


End file.
